


Don't Forget About Me

by DropsOfStars



Series: Destiel, Oh Destiel. Wherefore Art Thou Destiel? [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alcohol, Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angel Castiel, Bisexual Castiel, Bisexual Dean, Brotherly Affection, Confused Castiel, Desperate Dean, Eventual Happy Ending, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Human Dean, Hurt Dean Winchester, Just Some Random Ass Trees, M/M, Maybe - Freeform, One Shot Collection, Protective Sam Winchester, Sorry Not Sorry, Temporary Amnesia, Trees
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-20 15:24:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9498182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DropsOfStars/pseuds/DropsOfStars
Summary: Cas forgets who Dean is, and leaves him behind.





	

He couldn’t remember. He tried, and he tried, but he could not remember who the green eyed man in front of him was. He could remember that his own name was Castiel and that he was an angel of the Lord, but the man’s name was unknown to him. He looked at the man and found that his eyes were filled with desperation. Whoever he was, he must care about Castiel a lot.

“Cas, what do you mean you don’t know who I am?!” the man said, his eyes going wide and full of panic. Castiel didn’t understand why this stranger cared so much about him knowing who he was. The only conclusion that Castiel could draw from that was that this man was in-

“Cas!” the green eyed man said, snapping Castiel out of his mind and back to reality. He looked at the man and tilted his head to the side like a confused puppy. He only looked, not saying anything. The man’s face started to scrunch up in anger. He watched the man turn around in a huff and decided that this was a good time to leave. He closed his eyes, concentrating, and then opened them, revealing trees with a slightly-obvious neon sign behind their leaves. Castiel didn’t know where he was, just that his mind immediately went to this place when he thought of where to go.

* * *

Dean turned around and opened his mouth to say something, but he stopped when he saw that his angel was no longer here. His eyes shot all over the place as he yelled Cas’ name.

“Cas!?!?!” He waited for a response, but when he didn’t get one, he felt fear pang in his chest. Dean fumbled with his phone, trying to call Sam. The dial tone rang in his ears as he paced back and forth, anxiously awaiting Sam’s voice. When he heard his brother ask what’s up, tears filled his eyes and a breath caught in his throat.

“Sam,” Dean croaked, his breathing becoming erratic. A concerned Sam listened on the other line, nodding his head as Dean told him what had happened.

“He just.. left?” Sam asked, confused as to why. Dean took a deep breath, trying to calm himself down, but it didn’t work. He fell to his knees and let out a sob that broke Sam’s heart. He knew how much his brother cared for the angel ever since Dean came back from perdition.

“Dean, where are you?” Sam asked, grabbing his keys and standing up from his chair. When his brother didn’t respond, he asked again, this time more stern. He managed to make out the word “park” through Dean’s incoherent babbling, and he set off in the park’s direction.

When he got there, he found his brother hunched over, sitting on his legs, and crying into his hands. Just the sight of Dean like this made Sam feel bad for him. Sure, he cared about Cas, but in a friendly way. Even though Dean didn’t admit it, Sam knew that Dean felt something deeper and stronger for the angel; this was a prime example of that.

Sam walked over to his crying brother and squatted down to hug him. As soon as his arms were around Dean, he felt his brother cry even harder, letting loose all the tears he had been holding in. Sam had never seen his brother like this. His brother always kept this mask on, holding in all his bad feelings. He knew Sam was always there for him, but he felt like showing his emotions was weak. His dad’s fault, most likely, but Sam didn’t blame him

“Dean, it’s alright. We’ll find him. He has to be somewhere,” Sam said as he hugged his brother. He hoped he was right about them finding Cas. The last time they had to go looking for him, it took weeks to find him. It was probably some of the worst weeks the brother’s had ever had.

Sam gave Dean a reassuring squeeze and stood up, offering his hand to his brother. Dean looked at Sam’s hand with sad eyes and soon grabbed it. Sam pulled him up into another hug; he felt like Dean needed another one. When they pulled apart, Sam saw his brother’s face and almost cried at the sight. Dean’s eyes were puffy, his cheeks a shade of red, and his face streaked with tears. He put one hand on Dean’s cheeks and made Dean look him in the eyes.

“Dean,” he said, “we’ll find him.” Sam gave Dean a sincere smile and stood up, holding his hand out for Dean. Dean reached up and grabbed his brother’s hand. He was so thankful to have someone like Sam as a brother. Sam always took care of him, and he to Sam. Their relationship did get rocky quite often, but Dean always forgave Sam.

Sam pulled Dean into another hug, and Dean was glad he did because Dean had almost started crying again. His brain kept repeating what Cas had said before he had disappeared. “I don’t know who you are.” Dean hated the blank expression on Cas’ face when he said that. Sam must’ve been able to tell that Dean was thinking about it because he headed towards the Impala, yelling back something about getting drinks to take Dean’s mind off things. Dean really did want to get his mind off Cas. Just the angel’s name made the pit in his chest grow larger, consuming him into an abyss of nothingness. Dean followed, letting Sam drive because he obviously wasn’t capable, and they headed off to the nearest bar.

Dean didn’t know how much he had drank, but he knew that it was enough to make his body buzz, speech slur, and mind foggy. He hadn’t thought about Cas at all since they had arrived at the bar and ordered two rounds of their strongest alcohol. It burned as Dean drank it, but he didn’t care. At least he was feeling something. After a few more rounds, Dean started feeling nauseous, so he told Sam that he was going to get some air, assuring him that he was fully capable of taking care of himself.

When Dean stumbled out the doors to the bar, cold air smacked him in the face, cooling him down. He stood with his eyes closed, just letting the wind do what it pleased with his clothes and hair.

* * *

Castiel didn’t know who he was expecting to walk out of the building with the neon sign, but it definitely wasn’t the man with the green eyes. Castiel stayed hidden in the camouflage of the trees and watched as the man stood with his eyes closed, clothes and hair flapping in the wind. He hadn’t wanted to, but Castiel found himself walking towards the man, slowly, as to not startle the man.

To Castiel’s dismay, the man opened his eyes, snapping them in his direction. Castiel froze, looking at the green eyes staring back at him. The man stumbled over to Castiel and crushed him in a bear hug. Castiel smelled alcohol on the man, which explained his behavior. He must’ve realized what he was doing because the man quickly let go of Castiel and took a step back.

“M srry,” he slurred. “I ddn mean to do tht.” Castiel realized the man was way more drunk than he had originally thought. He felt cold without the man’s arms around him, and before he could think twice about it, Castiel hugged the man. The drunk stranger didn’t hug back at first, but soon softened into the angel’s arms. Castiel felt a tingle run through his entire body (technically the vessel’s body, but we won’t go into that), and was shocked when he started remembering things.

He remembered the man’s name: _Dean_. He remembered meeting Dean for the first time after he dragged him from perdition; he remembered Dean calling him Cas for the first time; he remembered watching as Dean softened up to him, eventually falling in love with him; he remembered their first kiss and the first time Dean said “I love you” to Cas. All these memories came flooding back to Cas , sending a feeling of warmth to his cheeks as tears filled his eyes. He touched Dean’s temple, sobering him up with his angel powers.

“Dean,” Cas said, feeling Dean tense up and then shiver as he said his name. His shoulder started to feel wet, being soaked with Dean’s tears. Dean couldn’t believe it. He couldn’t believe that his Cas was back. He nuzzled into Cas’ neck, placing a light kiss on it.

“Cas,” he mumbled, smiling as he felt Cas shiver from his breath on his skin. He felt Cas push him back lightly, and let out a sigh as the angel’s lightning blue eyes came into his line of sight. They were similar in height, so they stood almost eye to eye, which allowed Dean a perfect view of the angel’s eyes.

“You’re an angel, Castiel,” Dean smiled as he watched Cas blush. “Yes” was all Cas could say before Dean’s lips were on his own.

**Author's Note:**

> Yay!!! A happy ending!!! Hopefully you guys don't hate me for sad Dean at throughout the entire thing. If you do, then boy, are you in for a surprise next time I upload.
> 
> Anyways, this is my first Destiel thing, so I'm open to criticism!
> 
> My tumblr is _[@phan-band-fandoms](https://phan-band-fandoms.tumblr.com/)_ btw! I'll be accepting prompts there soon!


End file.
